The Tango: Bluetara
by creativewritinginc
Summary: The Blue Spirit meets Katara at a masquerade ball after an easy job gets botched..


The Tango: Bluetara

It was Aang's fault she was here. He had always wanted to go to a dance, and the fact that it was a masquerade ball made it all the more fun for him-and easier to hide the important fact that he was the Avatar. Re-using their masks from the Fire Days Festival (Toph bought hers at the door), they got in without any problems. She gently told Aang that someone else was waiting for him, noticing Toph standing expectantly behind him with her hands on her hips, and headed over to the food, where Sokka had already managed to corner some girl in a green mask. Sighing, she observed the room to find someone acceptable to dance with, but no one jumped out at her.

-

It was Uncle's fault that he had to come. His arm was hurting him again, and Zuko had gone out looking for some medicine, dressed as his Blue Spirit alter ego. He had been clumsy, drawing attention to himself, and it was lucky for him that there was a masquerade ball going on close by. He slipped in quietly, checking over his shoulder for any soldiers that looked too close. Zuko realized he looked conspicuous just standing there, and that to blend in, he should be dancing. The thought made him shudder slightly as he realized he'd be touching hands with these peasants, but he was one of them now. He picked out the first girl in his line of sight, sighing inwardly.

"Um…would you like to dance?" Zuko asked gruffly, holding out his hand.

-

Gracefully, she grabbed the man's hand. She left her untouched plate of food for any of the poor wallflowers still left standing around awkwardly. Katara didn't know who her mysterious date was, but that was half the fun. Stepping in close to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Katara could only imagine the look on Sokka's face now, and knew he would never let Aang talk him into this again, so she enjoyed it while she could.

-

Zuko, with all the poise of his royal upbringing, spun his date in closer. The song they were dancing to suddenly picked up the tempo, but he barely noticed when he realized how close this strange girl was to him, and touching his shoulder. Zuko led her through the basic steps of the tango, twirling and spinning on the spot. It was funny, because as a child, in yet another lesson where Azula beat him, he could not dance. At all. The girls his parents chose as dance partners for him were stiff and awkward, but this girl was so different from them. She flowed after him with all the grace a commoner could possess. The mood was ruined, though, when his worst fear was realized: soldiers bursting in, looking for him. They slowly closed in, noticing that Zuko had the same mask as the criminal they were looking for. Agni, why hadn't he changed masks at the door?

-

She had been enjoying herself immensely. Katara didn't know this man, but he was quite a good dancer, and she giggled shyly as he spun her. The rest of the dance began to blur, leaving just her and the blank face of the blue-masked man. At first, she didn't even notice the soldiers, but when people started clearing the path for them, she did.

"You! In the blue mask! Stay right there!" Katara looked behind her at her partner, but he stood as still as a puddle.

"Why are you looking for him? He's…my friend, he's been here with me all night!" she lied defiantly. She didn't really know why she was defending someone she had never seen face-to-face, but suddenly she wanted to.

"Sure, miss. Then you won't mind if we ask him some questions," One guard replied.

"I _said_ he's been here all night," Katara shot back. After a little bit more 'persuasion', the soldiers finally believed her and left to look for the Blue Spirit elsewhere.

-

Zuko was enjoying watching the amusing back-and-forth conversation of sorts between the girl he had been dancing with and the soldiers. He was surprised, though, that she stood up for him. He didn't even deserve it, but he wasn't about to argue when the soldiers left. Pulling her away from the center of attention they had just created for themselves, he began to dance with her again. It was unreal how this girl he barely knew had been kind- was this what compassion was? Closing his eyes, he unmasked his partner, closed her eyes with a light brush of his fingers, and leaned in, lifting his mask just enough for his mouth to show. Zuko was hoping she would get the hint, and their lips touched seconds later. It was an unspoken rule that they would keep the spirit of the masquerade ball by not looking under each other's masks, but Zuko couldn't resist the temptation.

Sneaking open his undamaged eye, he took in, all at once, the black hair loops and the necklace, that completely recognizable necklace. He knew that it was that peasant, the one that the Avatar traveled with her. If he hadn't been otherwise engaged, he would have tried to remember her name. Zuko was surprised at himself that he didn't jump backwards in disgust, but…he enjoyed it. And the thought of her idiot brother glaring angrily. Sighing, he broke away, lowered her mask, and kissed her hand before melting into the crowd.

-

What in the name of Tui and La had just happened? One minute, they were dancing peacefully, then soldiers come out of nowhere, looking for him. She had defended someone she didn't know, and then she was being _kissed_. It was an exciting night, for sure. Just the thought of how close they were dancing together made her blush now, not to mention all of the people who had seen her get kissed. It was the best thank-you she had ever received. Katara raised the hand her date had kissed, and blew one into the crowd.


End file.
